<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Music is good by Zy_Khrymzynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394267">Music is good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn'>Zy_Khrymzynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, M/M, Music</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel doesn't like music that much, until he meets Marc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Music is good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whelp. Here it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nathaniel had never been the type of person to listen to music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ideal drawing environment would be the one as silent as he could get, with the only noise in his ears being the scratching of pencil on paper, or whatever medium he used. Sometimes he’s used chalk, or pens, or paint, or something else his brain thought up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But most of the time he used pencils, fully immersing himself in whatever sketch he was working on, focusing wholly on the lines, the anatomy if he was drawing a person, the sharp angles of buildings and structures, the more natural lines of trees and mountains. Mountains don’t slope as dramatically as many people think they do, they were actually pretty gradual. People wouldn’t be able to hike up them if it were the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although sometimes this tendency to focus all on his drawings and ignore people talking has detriments. Like in class. Ms. Mendelev often took his drawings and notepads, returning them at the end of class. Mrs. Bustier often had to snap him out of his drawing phase, he had to be all but forced to participate in PE class, and the only class he really participated in was art. Mr. Carrachi was understanding, and helped keep the art room quiet for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But two weeks later, Marinette introduced him to Marc, who liked writing, but also apparently listened to music. Eventually he agreed to make a comic with Marc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He first thought was that the two of them would argue over music, and he’d be constantly yelling for it to be turned down, but that’s not what happened. The gentle tones that Marc shared with him was actually helping him concentrate more, the pianos and violins drowning out the residual noises of the busy city they live in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got a greater understanding of why Marc liked music more when he suggested that they just relax. Marc called it soft rock, and it was actually pretty good to listen to, distracting him for an hour or two, just to relax and not think about things for some time. It was nice, and at the end he even managed to think of some new inspiration for his artwork.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>